


Dere

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: As is every Steven, Best Friends, Dere types, Dorks, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Heartberry is a multiclass dere, Jambuds, Kissing, Lampshade Hanging, Making Out, Mister is a conndere, Playing on the bed, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Soulmates, nerd talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven and Connie being the weeks they are talk anout different types of 'Dere'.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dere

**Author's Note:**

> set before CS (Character Select).

"Ok...Venom."

"Marvel Venom..or Guilty Gear Venom?"

Steven looked at Connie quizzically, arching an eyebrow. He pursed his lips in self-deliberation.

"Guilty."

"Yandere...Completely. He tried to kill Milia over Zato's dead body."

"Pssh! That's not how it went, and you know it."

Connie wagged her finger while clicking her tongue. "Subtext Mister. Subtext...You don't believe it was just because Milia killed him now…"

"Venom didn’t try to kill Milia for Zato when he was alive. Doesn't sound yandere-ish to me, just complete and utter loyalty to Zato”

“Uh-huh, live in your denial Bisky...We all know the truth. All you need to do is play his story mode and read the ‘Night of Knives’ LN.”

It was another peaceful day in era-3. Within Steven’s home, Connie(Heart Berry) and Steven(Mister) were lying face upon his bed, enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon. Hands intertwined as they played a little game, where they named a character from any type of media and decided what type of 'Dere's they were. It was stupid, senseless, humor-filled fun, and they enjoyed it so much.

Steven shrugged with a smug smirk. “I don’t agree but, since I’m such a nice guy, I’ll let you have that.”

“In other words, you have no retort..” Connie shrugged with a smug chuckle. “But I'll take the W.” She pursed her lips in thought as she tried to come up with a character. “Wizemen.”

“From underneath the overpass?”

“Yuppers.”

Steven kissed his teeth before smirking. “Total tsun, you know this...We agreed on this when we reread the series. Especially with prophet Kyle...He was always one line away from the classic ‘Baka’ line.”

Connie wavered her hand as she sucked in a breath. “I concur, but he did threaten lady Aqulia with live embalming more than once. That's more of the yandere side of the die.”

“But Aqulia was a damn psycho, to begin with...She’s the yandere. He was just protective.”

“Oh yeah, no doubt. She actually made good on some of her threats.”

“Yeah, she’s completely nuts.”

Connie looked at Steven; his tone of voice was not mocking but almost appreciative. She raised an eyebrow.and hummed suspiciously, catching Steven's attention. He arched his left eyebrow, seeing that impish glint in her black eyes.

“What’s up, Heartberry? You look like you’re scheming something.”

“I’m curious Mister,” She let out a playfully accusatory chuckle while poking his cheek. ”Name your top three fictional crushes.”

Steven's eyes widen at the sudden command. “What? Why?”

Connie kissed her teeth and rolled her eyes as she laid on her side. Her hand, now teasing his chin whiskers. “Just trying to find something out. Now come on, out with it. What fictional person did you have the hots for?”

Steven narrowed his eyes before pointing at her. “ No judgment?”

“No, painful judgments...I still withhold my right to give opinions.”

Steven rubbed his chin before kissing Connie's forehead, making her smile just a bit. “Deal.”

Connie bounced her shoulders up and down, waiting anxiously.

Steven shook his head before he listed the first three names to hit his mind.

“Rena Ryuga, Yuno gasai, Anna..”

Connie looked at him wide-eyed before falling into giggles. “OH, my stars...You have a yandere fetish!”

“You said no judgment!”

“I’m not ..PFFT!... I’m not.hahaha.” Connie took a deep breath, trying to calm down..before breaking out again in laughter again. ”It’s so off-base, Bisky! I can’t see the linkage here...I thought you were more of a ‘dere-dere' fan with how schmaltzy you are.”

Steven kissed his teeth before smirking. He lifted his left index finger and pursed his lips. “Look, I love all ‘dere’ types, ok...I don’t discriminate.”

Connie side-eyed at her Mister retort, Her lips held in tight accusations. “Off the top of that curly dome of yours came three yandere names...One of them being queen yandere herself. So don’t spit any lies about you being indiscriminative when you obviously have a type.”

Seven chuckled as he shook his head. “No, no, not gonna admit to that.”

“It’s ok...You like crazy female characters; everyone has their types.” She reassured with a mischievous grin, her hands up in surrender, before placing her hands on top of her head. “But really...Yandere? Where did this fetish come from?!” Connie laughed, still trying to keep her mirth low.

“Ok. First, it’s not a fetish...It’s a preference and not even in my top three.” Steven corrected

“It’s a fetish, Bisky.” Connie retorted with a smirk.

“Second, Have you seen the people I grew up with...The people I was raised by, the women in my family. With the exception of Amethyst and Peridot, each and every one of them have yandere-like tendencies. I was conditioned.”

Connie snorted at his playful puppy-eyed look, tapping him in the chest, giving him a jesterly captious look.

“Yeah, sure, blame the gems for your type.”

“It’s true!.” Steven offered. “Think about it. Ruby and Sapphire are so crazy about each other; they decided to exist as one person to the end of time literally. Pearl did everything and anything out of love for my mother. Not to mention the whole ‘fight a fucking war’ in her name thing."

Connie arched her eyebrow in incredulity. "You believe Garnet is the perfect example of eternal love."

Steven smacked his chest, smirking at his Heart Berry ."And I do not deny that...I'm saying Ruby and Sapphire would shatter for one another and could be obsessive when it comes to the other... Driven to the point of not being able to operate. Do I need to tell you about the baseball game again?"

Connie squinted her eyes and squeezed her lips tight, letting out a small growl, before nodding in resignation. "Ok...You got that."

"Thank you...Do I need to explain Pearl?"

Connie let use a dry chuckle, holding her hand up ."No need. I will take your word…"

"Again, thank you."

"Though it does bring up a question?"

"Which is?"

Connie sighed, hands on her cheek. "Do I have yandere tendencies? Am I also a reason for your yandere fetish?"

She watched as Steven's face went blank and doe-eyed before he snickered, chuckled, and belly laugh. The sight of her Mister happiness made her heart warm and fueled her with pride, as it always did.

She pouted playfully, with her arms crossed. "Hey, it's a legitimate question."

Steven only laughed harder before sitting her across his hips. His hands-on her own as he looked up at her, still snickering, this time at her cute pout.

"I don't think you have yandere tendencies, though some of the things you’ve done are crazy..."

"Hey!"

He laughed as she slapped his stomach with a smile.

"Come on, tell me I'm wrong. Back talking the diamonds, taking on monsters, leaping from Lion to try to stab blue and again to belly flop on my snout just to give me a kiss…Actually now that I think about it... You've got them. The aspects of yandere that I find attractive.”

Connie grinned in jest, crossing her arms across her stomach. "Oh, and what are those? the violent outburst, the obsessive behavior. "

“I mean, you are a little firecracker.” 

Connie pointed at his smug smirking face, waving her index finger with a small blaze in her eye. “Boy, watch it, or I’ll show you how yandere I can be.”

“Promise?” 

A teasing grin enveloped the woman's face. “You’re pushing it.” She shook her head; her nose flared a bit as she exhaled in jovial impatience.” So...Those aspects?”

He arched his eyebrow, and he rubbed his chin. "Thoooose aspects."

"Yes! Speak, or I'm taking your tongue."

"Then silence works in my favor."

Connie smirked impishly. "You would think so, but you don't know the reward for your compliance. Besides, never said it would be with my own."

"Is there any other way?" 

"I could always hold it between my thumb and index." She pressed the tips of the digits together a couple of times in demonstration.

"We both know you'd prefer an oral operation. So, Nehh! Ack!"

Connie watched with mild amusement at Steven's surprised squawk as she snatched and held his tongue with her left thumb and Index.

"Aspects."

"Well, I can't verily tell you with my tongue captive now, can I?" His words were muffled but still understandable. He wiggled his tongue after she released it, going through dramatic and exaggerated jaw exercises.

Connie kissed her teeth but couldn't help the smile on her face. "Oh, come on! I didn't even hold it for a minute, Steven."

"My tongue is very sensitive; thank you." Steven retorted as he continued his antics.

"Big baby."

"Oh, ouch. My pride."

The two playfully and giggly sneered at each other before Steven reached up to stroke her cheek.

“You’re sweet, protective, caring, dependable.”

Connie nodded as she slowly snuggled into his palm.“That’s the ‘Dere’ side.” 

“Focus, cunning, calculative, dangerous,”

She gave him a playfully ‘dark’ grin. “That’s the ‘Yan,’ I suppose, hehe.I.”

“Seductive, amorous, bewitching.”

Connie pressed the tip of his nose with her index finger before trailing it down to his lips, hovering it a millimeter away. “See now. You’re trying to butter me up.” She gave him a chuckle before kissing his palm and giving him a half-lidded smile. “Continue, though.”

Steven laughed at the gentle instruction. “You’re quite unpredictable at times and quite commanding...Actually, you might be more Kamidere/ Mayadere mix.”

“Ok, You know...I’ll accept the Mayadere classification. That’s fine but, Kamidere? I’m not that brash, and you’re just a punk.” Connie retorted as she flipped his bottom lips a few times. 

“EY! Kahanni Maheswaren, ‘Story of the lord of the universe.’ Your name is the perfect title for a Kamidere manga. Really couldn’t blame you if you did have a bit of a complex.” 

“Kiss your lord finger. Show the proper respect.”

Steven scoffed a laugh at the faux haughtiness of Connie's statement, the waving of her finger above his lips, and her Cheshire smirk. 

“Such a teasing lord, I follow.” With a husky breath, he complied thrice, getting a blushing giggle from her. 

“Maybe, but I'm also very rewarding towards my most dutiful subjects.”

Steven arched an eyebrow before giving her hand another kiss, “Really now, my little Teasedere.” 

“Teasedere now, huh? First, I’m a yandere, then a kami/mayadere mix...Now I’m a teasedere.” She leaned down a bit closer. “Are you just listing off your ‘preferences’ now?”

“You wanted to know them, and I only said you were a teasedere.”

“You stated I had aspects of the others.”

Steven shrugged. “They’re your sub-categories.”

“Sub-categories, he says!” Connie laughed at his smug jesterly look. “You are on top of your game today. Hitting me with zinger after zinger.” She nodded her head, clapping her hands together. “I respect that, Mister.” She chuckled again before sighing. “Making me sound like I'm a multi-class RPG character or something. Sub-categories...Cute.”

“It is my middle name, after all.”

“Your third one right, _Cutie-pie?_ ”

Steven slightly shivered at the seductive tone of his middle name through her lips. 

“So.. What about you? Mr. Universe.” She bit her lip as she traced her index on his chest. “Where do you fall in the ‘Dere’ spectrum?”

“Come on. I’m so Conndere with a sub in deredere and teasedere.”

“Conndere, huh? Aren’t you extra charming today?”

“Well…” Steven pulled her down a bit closer, a confident smile and glint in his eyes, “Just being a dutiful follower.”

Connie teasing ran her thumb upon his bottom lip. “Trying to get a reward, Bisky?’

Steven nodded playfully before kissing the thumb. “I think I deserve it.”

Connie gave him a quick peck before sitting back up. “Don’t you tell anyone I did this?”

Steven watched as she took a deep breath, trying to ease the embarrassed blush on her face.

Connie closed her eyes as she held her face in her hands, slightly pushing up against her jaw. Both her pinky fingers and her left ring finger on her cheeks. Her right ring and both her middle fingers were standing up. Her index fingers resting against her temples gently. She parted her lips slightly as she opened her eyes, looking down, giving him a lovestruck and slightly faraway look.

“ _It’ll be alright, Steven. Connie will protect you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”_

Inflexibility, adoration, and a bit of insane obsession breathily laced her voice, causing his face to turn red as his breathing became haggard. She smiled gently with eyes still holding the same faraway look as she leaned down to his ear and whispered to him in the same tone.

“Your _Heart Berry will always protect her, Mister.”_ She heard him very quickly groan as he breathed through flared nostrils and bit his lip.

_“I’ll love you and only you, forever, Bisky.”_

“TEASEDERE OF A MINX!” 

“Uh-oh!”

Connie screamed out a laugh as Steven sat up, rolled over, and pinned her under him.

“Was it too much~hhhahhh-” She was interrupted by him nipping at her collarbone, causing her to sigh and moan through the laughter as her hands found his upper back and stroke the end of his curly-haired skull; her knees squeezed against his sides, keeping him in place.

“Told you...Hmm! It was a fetish.” 

Her breathless teasing got him to break away from her neck. He rested her head against her and looked at her straight into her eyes before speaking very coolly and with a trace of authority. 

“Tease me again.”

The unvocalized challenge was heard as loud as a blow horn. 

“Feeeettttii-MMMM~MMM!” Her song of a taunt was cut short as he kissed her heatedly, His tongue-twisting with hers, as they held and pressed against each other, making her melt under him.

Needless to say, their game and discussion would be on hold for the time being


End file.
